phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PerryPlatypusAgent
The Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack Is the CD really coming out on July 7 or September 22? Somebody should check and see if it comes out on July 7 before taking any chances with September 22. -PerryPlatypusAgent As of now, I'm convinced that the CD is now scedualed to come out on September 22. I have grown to respect that...but if they postpone it any longer, I'm suing them! -PerryPlatypusAgent :Well, you know what they say, "You can't count your chickens before they hatch". Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) ::No, no I didn't know they said that. lol. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::It's 20th century. lol Phin68 talk to Phin68 21:51, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Platypuses' Behavior Should Phineas really say that Perry is mindless animal? Just because he doesn't do much in pet mode doesn't mean he's mindless. Do turtles do much? No. Are they mindless? No. Granted, they have a small mind, but better than no mind at all! Who agrees with me here? -PerryPlatypusAgent :I can't answer that.:( Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:03, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ::From what I remember, it's only been Major Monogram that advised Perry to maintain that persona, and then Dr. Doofenshmirtz asked Perry to pretend he was a mindless animal because of the arrival of Dr. D's date in "Get that Bigfoot...". Has Phineas ever actually called Perry "mindless"? — RRabbit42 04:53, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::He hasn't exactly called him mindless, but in Interview With a Platypus, he said that some people think Perry's a mindless animal. -PerryPlatypusAgent Song Video pages Why are you making those? I don't think we really need them, and it'll take even more work to get the videos in a song page if we do do it that way. And, if one of the videos becomes replaced by a new one, the video page will be practically useless. It really seems like a waste of time to me. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 23:13, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I was bored at the time, and I though it needed it. You can take it off if you need to. Cut me some slack! Userboxes? I see userboxes on people's pages all the time that say stuff like, "This user likes to keep moving forward", "This user is more of a man of action", "This user is a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action." How do I get those? They're so cool! -PerryPlatypusAgent :Go here to look through them and choose some, and put it on your user page like this: To make a custom userbox: To generate: For custom coloring and custom border width, use: Or: To generate: --Zaggy1024 (talk) 13:38, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Looks hard. I'll try to, but it might not work out. -PerryPlatypusAgent ::It's pretty easy to me. But when you put it on your userpage I'll help you with it. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:51, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :::I-I'm sorry, I just can't get the hang of it... crud... -PerryPlatypusAgent ::It's actually really simple - are you doing it right? Just The Flash {talk} 00:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I think I'm doing it wrong, but that's because I don't know what's right. I try to do what it says, but it won't do it right. -PerryPlatypusAgent ::::Well, at least 1 userbox works. Now I can't remember how I did it, so I can't get any more on it. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::Actually, Felinoel fixed it. But it's pretty simple. You just do " " (again not including "nowiki" and quotes). --Zaggy1024 (talk) 14:23, 11 July 2009 (UTC) ::::::....Still not following you. See, I'm good at computers, like very good, but when it comes to taking instructions about it, my mind is a blur. I mostly figure stuff out on my own, but this is too hard. -PerryPlatypusAgent :::::::If you can't do it, I will. tell me what userboxes you want and I'll put them on there for you. Phin68 talk to Phin68 00:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thank you! *snap* Ok! I'd like "This user ships Phineas and Isabella", "This user likes to keep moving forward", "This user is more of a man of action", "This user is a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action", "This user is watching and waiting", "This user has squirrels in their pants", "This user loves that evil love", "This user wants Perry to come home", "This user's favorite song is A-G-L-E-T", "This user can't see their entree", "This user knows you're digging their ride from outer space", "This user's favorite epsiode is Tip of the Day". Thanks! -PerryPlatypusAgent :Done. If you want more boxes on your userpage let me know on my talk page. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:24, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Tri-State Area Gazette: Preview Issue Tri-State Gazette, Issue 1 New Main Page Format We are trying to reach a consensus on the future of our Main Page. This is an important decision because the main page is the face of our site, so we are trying to get as much input as possible. If you haven't already voted, please cast your vote or just leave constructive comments at Forum:New Look for The Main Page. —Topher (Talk) 21:34, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :This is an automated message sent out by Ferbot to all Tri-State Gazette subscribers. Please disregard if you have already cast your vote. Tri-State Gazette, Issue 2 Tri-State Gazette Issue 3 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 4 Tri-State Area Gazette Issue 5 Tri-State Gazette Issue 6 Tri-State Gazette Issue 7 Tri-State Gazette Issue 8 Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27